The Big Change
by ShadowAngelHeart
Summary: Angel Romeave, was living a good life until her and her friends had to change schools . Angel will be with her family and find her true love, but with all the drama will she be okay. It will be a Big Change
1. The letters

The letters

Narrator's Pov

The fawn haired girl with tan skin and amber eyes left her room. She was known as Angel Romeave. She walked into the kitchen and saw one of her roommates, she had fair skin,blonde hair with burgundy tips(they were artificial but no one acknowledged it.)and dark blue eyes. She was the 16 year old Heather Lycan. Angel turned around and saw her other roommate. He had dark hair and skin, he also had dark brown eyes. He was Zekhi Kello. Then there was a ding...

Angel's Pov

I saw my two roommates running past me.

 **Whap!**

I heard a loud sound and got curious. I walked over to Zekhi on the floor and Heather with 3 letters. I muttered "You guys are so idiotic." They both looked at me and Heather went up to me towering over me and yelled "What you say!" I heard Zekhi chuckling and shot him a glare and replied "Nothing,Nothing." with a sarcastic tone. She gave me a deadly look and Zekhi said "Who are those letters for?" Heather replied "Us." I thought 'Great we are getting kicked out of high school' I let out a sigh. "Well what are we waiting for" I exclaimed.

Narrators Pov

They slowly opened their letters and they all let out a gasp. The fawned hair girl finally said "This is fake right,right."...

 **A/N:So what did you guys think! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Big Change.**

 **If you enjoyed this then leave a review and follow me.BAI!!!!!!**


	2. My Door!

**My Door!**

Angel's Pov 

The letter said something like 'Angel Romeave blah blah blah changing schools blah blah blah you will be starting in fall.' I looked up and saw Heather balling up the paper and Zekhi pacing back and forward. Heather yelled "I do not want to change schools, my whole life is here!" "Like we want to!"I snapped back. "Guys fighting isn't going to solve anything,lets ca-" Zekhi was cut off from his sentence by our door breaking down.

"MY DOOR!" I yelled and looked up to see my older brother Garroth and some of his friends."What the-" "Baby Sister!"My brother exclaimed while giving me a hug."Who is they?"Heather asked.Some of the boys chuckled and Zekhi was holding Heather back."No seriously who are they,Garroth" I asked "Well why don't you guys introduce yourselves first?"One of the boys muttered. "Fine I am Zekhi Kello." "I'm Angel,Angel Romeave." I said with a prissy voice and Zekhi nudged me in the side.I shot him a glare when Heather muttered something and said "I am Heather Lycan." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy."Wait,Heather?"The one who said we should go first exclaimed."Aaron!"she said with a gasp.They were staring at each other until they finally hugged and me being me I said "You still broke our door." "And?"The blue haired one replied.Before you know it Zekhi was holding me back while I was screaming "Why you little-grrrr"The others boys were giggling when the fawn haired one said "It is so funny how you think you could hurt someone but look how short you are." Zekhi backed up knowing what will happen."That's it!" I went up to him and slapped him leaving a hand print on his face."Oops,my hand slipped." My friends laughed as the other weird people looked at me in surprise I snapped "Whatcha looking at?!" They all looked away.

Then there was an awkward silence.Zekhi coughed and suggested "So...are you guys going to introduce yourselves or what?" "Oh,yeah!"Garroth exclaimed. "Aaron." Heather's bro-Aaron said."Travis,but you can call me anything you want baby." "Ok, hi baaaaaa-creep." I said with a smug smirk.I was able to hear chuckles and a giggle."Jeffory and sorry about him." Oooooh, sweet,nice boy.I gave him a friendly smile."Laurence." The boy I slapped said.I exclaimed "Sorry not sorry!" Then the last boy said "Dante." He said with a flirty grin. "Dante and Travis no flirting with my baby sister!"Garroth yelled. "Garroth,Garroth,honey..."I started off in a sweet,innocent tone"You freaking flirt with every girl that is cute and if I flirt with one boy I am stuck in the basement for 24 hours and 7 minutes!"I yelled."Actually 24 hours and 6 minutes."Garroth corrected.I growled and muttered curses.

 **Time skip to dinner**

"This is really good." Dante said. "Of course it is, I made it."Heather exclaimed. I got up from my chair to get a water for everyone and Travis was helping. We were walking with all the water when all of sudden...

Travis fell on me I was yelling "BLOODY MURDER!" He quickly got up and I heard two growls. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my nail and it was chipped. I let out a gasp and Zekhi knew what happened and held me back while I was screaming in spanish.( I will translate ok so just know in the story she is yelling this in spanish)

"Boy,who do you think you are chipping my nail and just standing there!You are lucky your still alive" Then I stormed off to my room and slammed the door.

 **A/N: Okay guys who do you think will go talk to angel who were the two jelly people?Find out next time. BAI!!!!!!!**


	3. Jealous

**Jealous**

Narrator's Pov

They watched as Angel stormed off and they had no idea what she said. "I will go check on her." Aaron stated. Before any one could say anything, he was gone. Aaron went up to Angel's room and knocked until it opened...

Angel's Pov

I was just sitting on my bed until I heard knocking on my door ,so I opened it. I saw Aaron and I quickly tried to shut it, but he walked in and sat on my sheetless bed. I gave him that 'Who do you think you are' look. He just shrugged and I went to sit next to him. "You got super mad.Why?" Aaron asked. "Okay let's say you were in my position,but instead of Travis a random girl.What will you do?" I questioned. "Oh, I get you." He continued "But did you hear those growls when the incident happened, because I feel like it was just me?" I nodded. Then we both said "I know who one of them are!" We looked at each other then we walked out.

We both walked over to the table,but I shot Travis a glare. "So Angel what did you get so mad about?" Garroth asked. I breathed in and out and snapped "He fell on me and he chipped my nail!" I heard stifled laughs and said "Do you got a problem, because I will give you a problem!" They just shake there heads no while I heard Zekhi mutter "Wimps."

 **Time skip**

Narrator's Pov

Garroth,Dante,Travis,Jeffory,Laurence, and Aaron were about to leave when Dante was pulled back by Aaron into the bathroom. "Were you jealous when Travis fell on Angel?" Aaron questioned."W-wh-what! N-no I wasn't!"Dante stuttered out. Aaron gasped and muttered "What is she doing to you?" Dante shrugged and Aaron grabbed him by the shirt said "You never stutter!" "Fine, I do have a small crush on her."

 _Meanwhile_

Angel grabbed Heather by the arm and dragged her to Heather's room.The one right next to the bathroom. "Were you jelly?" Angel asked. "Of what?" Heather questioned acting oblivious to the situation. "Of when Travis fell on me!"Angel blurted out. "Fine I was! I have a crush on him ,like he is flirty,funny, and cute." Heather admitted."Ewwww! You like a perv!" Angel said. "Shut up!" Heather yelled and Angel yelped.

 **Time skip to tomorrow**

Angel's Pov

We were heading to my brother's trailer. "It's huge!" Zekhi murmured. Heather and I giggled. The boys walked out of the trailer and Jeffory said "Do you like it?" "It is decent." I answered walking past them and putting my stuff in the trailer."Are we going to get going or just stand here all day."I yelled.

 **A/N: ok just so you guys know Dante,Travis,Garroth,Aaron, and Jeffory will be in junior year. Ok so I hope you liked this and if you do go follow me and leave a review. BAI!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
